


Sire protection

by devo79



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devo79/pseuds/devo79





	Sire protection

They were standing in the lobby. Wesley and Cordy stood by the desk, ancient scrolls and dusty tomes forgotten. Angel stood in front of them. They all focused on the man standing in the doorway to the hotel. Focused on the man and the vampire he carried.

“You will help him!” Xander demanded, shifting the comatose Spike in his arms. The pale vampire’s arm dangled lifeless as it slid out of Xander’s grasp.

Angel shook his head and clenched his jaw. Xander walked further into the lobby and passed Gunn on his way to the couch. He gently put Spike down and walked over to Angel.

“You will help him,” Xander repeated.

“He’s a vampire. He’s evil. You can’t…” Cordy started.

“You owe him, Angel,” Xander said not paying attention to the ex-cheerleader.

“I don‘t…”Angel searched for the words.

“He needs Sire blood,“ Xander's voice was hoarse and tired. He ran a shaking hand through his dark hair. “You’re family. You have to help him. Please.”

“Really, Xander why would you want to help the bleached undead?” Cordy continued and pointed at Spike with the stake she had picked up from the table. “It’s not like we wouldn’t be better off…”

“Shut up, Cordy. I’m not here for your opinion,” Xander turned back to Angel “I claim Sire protection.”

“What?” Angel looked over at Spike. The vampire hadn’t moved an inch. “No, you can’t. I’m not even his Sire. Dru she…”

“Drusilla is gone. She threatened him,” Xander stated unemotionally “You’re next in the bloodline.”

“You can’t claim anything, Mr. Harris. Only…”

“I have rights Wesley and I’m invoking them,” Xander’s said, not once taking his eyes off Angel.

“You can’t,” Wesley persisted “You would have to be family by blood or at the very least be a…”

“Consort,” Angel interrupted Wesley’s stream of words.

“I claim Sire protection,” Xander persisted.

“Angel?” Cordy looked from Xander to Angel.

“I…“ Angel began then sighed “Follow me,” Angel started walking up the stairs.

Xander lifted Spike’s unconscious body of off the couch and followed.


End file.
